The afterbirth
by shadowgirl999
Summary: After Leia has her third child, she's feeling really down. Can her family cheer her up? Summary sucks, I know, I wrote this in a few hours. Please review, rated M for nudity, childbirth, and messy postpartum things.


**THE AFTERBIRTH: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place a month and a half after "Another use for a bacta tank": After Leia has her third child, she feels a little off. Contains nudity and sexual references as well as postpartum depression and messiness and postpartum diaper use. Adults only.**

"Just a little more, highness. You're doing fine." Eklor said as a raw, naked and very, very pregnant Leia moaned in pain, pushing with all her might. "Just breathe carefully and push when you feel a contraction."

The naked princess was held up by a scaffold and a series of straps around her chest, biting down hard on a solid rubber medical gag as she pushed hard with all her might. Han was holding her hand as she screamed into the muzzle she wore, pushing with all her might. She had been in labor four over 12 hours, and she was utterly exhausted, sweat pouring down her face in strain.

"The head's out, you're doing fine." One of the nurses said as leia screamed at the top of her lungs. "Just wait for the contraction…and…now!"

"HAAURGH!" Leia screamed as she finally pushed harder than she ever had previously that day, slumping in relief as the absolute pain of childbirth shot through her body for an instant.

It was done as Leia hung by her chest harness from the scaffolding, feeling relief as Han kissed her and rubbed her back.

"Great job, honey." He said as Leia gasped and gulped in air.

"Congratulations, you two." Eklor said with a smile as Leia looked up at the crying infant before her with tears in her eyes. "It's a boy."

Leia smiled as the doctors cut the cord and cleaned off the grease and blood from the baby, immediately taking the newborn in her arms as the doctors scanned both mother and son with a scanner, typing into a computer as Han kissed Leia and cuddled her.

"Congratulations, honey." Han said as he cuddled Leia and their son. "What should we name him?"

"What about…Anakin?" Leia asked as she held Han's hand, placing her breast in her baby's mouth as he suckled at her milk. "Like his grandfather."

"It sounds great, dear." Han said with a smile as Leia was helped into a bed by a nurse.

"We'll just do a few tests and then you'll both be on your way." The nurse said as Leia and Han cuddled Anakin in a blanket and swaddled him tightly.

"Great work, dear." Han said as Leia leaned back in her bed, wincing at the movement as a nurse scrubbed the blood off of her thighs with a sponge.

Leia snuggled Anakin close as she lay in her bed, naked and raw, messy and strong as a new mother would be. She felt powerful, strong and sensual, as well as sleepy from feeding Anakin with her milk, and Leia knew the challenges that lay ahead for her.

"Okay, we finished our tests and your son is perfectly healthy." Eklor said as she helped a few nurses remove Leia's placenta and clean her body of the blood and amniotic fluids with chemical wipes. "There some minor preparations for postpartum care, though."

Before Leia even heard the doctor's words, she knew them by heart.

"You're going to have some lochia and postpartum stress to your cervix." Eklor said as two nurses reached out and started massaging Leia's belly.

"_**In other words, it'll look like a crime scene in my 'panties' for a little while." **_Leia thought as Anakin cried, signaling her to sooth him by kissing him and rocking him gently.

Leia took a deep breath and relaxed as she started to feel a little less stressed, cuddling Anakin as Han held her hand tight. She knew exactly what the nurses were going to say.

"During this time, you won't have much bladder control due to the stress on your cervix, so you'll have to wear postpartum ice packs for about 60 days." Eklor said as she scrubbed Leia clean and pulled open an icebox.

"_**Meaning I'll be wearing an absolutely enormous, frozen, mom diaper for over two months."**_ Leia thought as she lay naked on the bed, her baggy eyes closing slightly.

She barely registered the nurses cleaning her and Anakin, placing both mother and baby in diapers. Leia shuddered at the frigid ice inside her padded diaper, breathing in and out as Eklor hugged her.

"Don't be scared, princess." She said as she stroked Leia's tired eyes.

"I'm not scared of these 'mom diapers'." Leia said as she leaned back, her giant, frozen diaper feeling absolutely soothing to her strained vaginal muscles. "Not anymore."

Eklor looked at her funny, cocking her head to one side.

"That's what I call them." Leia said with a fake smile as she sighed in relief. "I don't feel scared."

To be honest, she wasn't feeling much of anything but sadness. Leia had hoped that this being the second time she gave birth would make it easier, but it didn't. She felt tired and joyless, her icy postpartum panties crinkling as the ice inside of them made her shiver.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Han said as he held his diapered wife tightly, snuggling both her and his son.

Leia smiled as she was slowly lifted onto a hoverchair in nothing but a hospital gown and her frozen diaper, rolled out of the hospital and into a hospital speeder, cuddling her son as he cried.

"Sssh, it's okay. Mommy's here." Leia said as she felt tears form in her eyes. "Mommy's got you."

She leaned back as Han helped her into the speeder, cuddling up as she fed their son from her large breasts.

"Han…?" she said as Han kissed her gently.

Han listened intently as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Thank you…for giving me this family." She said as she drifted to sleep.

"You're welcome, dear." Han said as he kissed Leia's diapered form, rocking mother and son gently.

Leia was so absolutely exhausted that she drifted off to sleep right away, practically passing out in the speeder as Han hugged them both. Leia could feel the sadness, but couldn't determine the reason. This was going to be a rough time.

**Later…**

"We're here." Han whispered into Leia's ears as his barely-clad wife stirred, their son sleeping in her arms.

Leia yawned and stood upright, flexing her back with a cracking noise as her diaper crinkled loudly. The frigid ice pack inside felt so soothing and cool, but she still felt uncomfortable knowing she would have to be changed like Anakin.

"How long…was I asleep?" she asked as Han helped her out of the speeder, sliding the hoverchair out and into their apartment.

"A few hours, dear." Han said as his wife sighed, hovering out of the speeder in nothing but her robe and diaper. "Here, let me help you out."

"Mom's back!" Jacen's voice called out as Leia's heart filled with pride at the voice of her child.

Jacen and Jaina hugged Leia close as Anakin woke up and started to cry, prompting Leia to cuddle him closer.

"Hey kids, give your mom some space." Han said as he playfully picked up Jacen and ruffled his hair. "And you two should be heading to bed. You've got an early lesson at the Jedi temple tomorrow."

"They can at least meet their new brother, Han." Leia said as he unwrapped the bundle of love she carried. "Meet your new baby brother, Anakin Solo."

"Told you it'd be a little brother!" Jacen said as he made a ridiculous face at Jaina, prompting his sister to cross her arms and pout at him adorably.

They held Anakin's tiny hands in their own as the infant squeezed their fingers gently, laughing as he did so.

"Aww yeah, I told you it'd be a little brother!" Jacen said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Pay up!"

"Aww…" Jaina said as she reluctantly handed Jacen a few credits from her purse.

"Hey, every once in a while I get lucky." Jacen said as he followed his sister to bed. "Goodnight mom! Goodnight, dad! Goodnight Anakin!"

"Goodnight!" Han and Leia said in unison as the door closed.

There was quiet as Leia gently lay Anakin into a crib and rubbed his tummy until he fell asleep, hovering over to the bed as she sat in her icy diaper. She suddenly felt a familiar tightness in her bowels and realized the humiliating reason for it.

"Han?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, dear?" Han asked as he stood up.

"Could you help me out of the chair and change me, please?" leia said, blushing.

"Of course, dear." Han said as he carefully lifted his wife out of the hoverchair and lay her flat on the bed on top of a plastic sanitary mat, unstrapping her ice diaper as soon as she was comfy.

Leia sighed as her huge, padded, frozen diaper was removed, her genital region and bottom cleaned with absolutely foul-smelling chemicals and wiped clean as another huge, frozen diaper was put in its place, the cold insides feeling soothing against her strained vaginal muscles. Han tightened the diaper as Leia's keen ears heard Anakin crying nearby.

"Could you bring him over here, dear?" Leia asked as Han stood up.

"Of course, honey." Han said as he picked Anakin out of the crib and handed him to Leia.

Leia started unstrapping her baby's diaper while wearing her own icy diaper that dwarfed Anakin's by a longshot. She cleaned him and replaced his diaper with a clean one, feeling her own diaper around her body as the ice inside made her shiver. She set him down in the crib and sighed, her hormones raging as she felt such a deep sadness she couldn't shake it. Leia reached out for a plateful of fresh fruits Han had left her, ravenously eating the lovely food as tears fell from her lovely eyes.

"Feeling okay?" Han asked as he rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"I just…I feel so sad!" Leia said as she swaddled Anakin in a blanket and rocked him to sleep, laying back in nothing but her gigantic, icy diaper. "I know it's just postpartum depression, but I can't shake it. I can't-"

"I figured you wouldn't." Han said as he kissed Leia's cheeks and walked over to the balcony of their apartment, smiling and quickly sliding the door wide open. "So I called ahead while you were asleep in the speeder and got some friends."

Leia raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Who, I may ask?" she asked as she talked in a low tone so as not to wake Anakin.

Han pulled the door open and waved as Rystall Sant walked in wearing a fur coat and bodysuit, smiling.

"Hi, girlfriend!" she said in a quiet exclamation as she walked over to the tired, sleepy Leia, hugging her tight and kissing her full on the lips. "How's our new mom doing?"

"Rystall, it's good to see you again." Leia said as she hugged Rystall and rested her head on her large, firm breasts, remembering her warmth and kindness she exuded whenever she visited. "Are you going to visit every time I have a baby?"

"Why, do you have plans for having any more?" Rystall teased as she rubbed Leia's sore feet, making her moan. "I wanted to help you out again. I know human postpartum depression and bleeding is horrible to deal with. Not personally of course, but still."

Leia nuzzled her friend as she looked over at the crib and smiled.

"And is this your new baby?" Rystall asked as she looked at him with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Anakin Solo." Leia said as she stretched, her back cracking with the strain of sitting in such a position for hours.

"And how do you feel?" Rystall asked as she gently rocked Anakin's crib, looking at Leia with a look of concern.

Leia's eyes welled up with tears as she buried her face in her hands, crying.

"Horrible…!" she cried as Han hugged her tight. "I feel so…sad! Why do I feel so…sad?"

"Postpartum depression." Rystall said as she let go of the crib, letting it rock gently as Anakin cooed in his sleep. "My stepmother had a rough time of it, too."

She held Leia and hummed a familiar tune in her ears as Han kissed his exhausted, diapered wife. Leia recognized it as a lullaby from Alderaan, and sobbed for joy as she hugged them both.

"There there, you'll be okay. You've done this before and I am confident that you'll be fine when it's all over, bleeding, fatigue, depression and all." Rystall said as Han rubbed Leia's shoulders. "Also, I brought along another friend who hasn't seen you in a while. I thought you might like to meet with him again."

Leia's ears perked up as Rystall walked over to the balcony and opened the doors as wide as they could go, winking to Leia as a familiar, hulking shape entered the room.

"Leia, are you there?" a familiar voice asked as a pair of yellowish eyes blinked in the darkness.

Leia sat upright in surprise, her diaper crinkling as she did so.

"Rotta?" she said in a surprised tone, recognizing the Hutt in front of her. "Oh my god, how did you get here? It's been years!"

Leia carefully sat up, her strained body hurting slightly as Han helped her over to Rotta. She hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, smiling as her friend held her close.

"I see you've gotten used to the diapers, that's good." Rotta said as he held Leia's hands and slithered over to the crib and pulled open a curtain where Jacen and Jaina had been hiding, making them giggle and jump slightly. "And are these Jacen and Jaina?"

"Yep, that's us!" Jacen said proudly as Leia turned to the twins in their pajamas behind her.

"Dears, its past your bedtime!" Leia said as she turned around in her giant diaper, wincing slightly at the strained muscles in her intimate region. "What are you two doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep when I heard Rotta and Rystall were coming, I wanted to meet them again." Jacen said as Rotta slithered over to him. "Hi, Rotta! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Years." Rotta said as he shook Jacen's hand. "I haven't heard from you since your mom got stranded on my world."

Leia blushed as she remembered the time she spent on Daluuj, naked and wild like a cavewoman. She walked over in her robe and giant, frozen diaper, hugging Han as their children snuggled into Rotta.

"Your husband and Rystall told me you were having a little issues with postpartum depression?" Rotta said as he playfully wrestled with Jacen and Jaina, tickling them with his thick fingers.

Leia nodded.

"Well, don't worry. You're stronger than anyone I know." Rotta said, bouncing Jaina off of his back and flicking her with his tail as she giggled. "If you could escape from pirates and save my life from both them and lake worms while naked, you can do this easy."

"You're stronger than you realize." Rystall said as she hugged Leia close. "Never forget that. No matter what you're feeling now it will get better, I promise."

Leia smiled and hugged her back as her tired eyes closed in bliss, her icy diaper feeling wonderful on her body as it crinkled and cracked.

"You really didn't have to do all this…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"But we wanted to." Rotta said as he hugged Leia tightly, earning a _"D'aaaw!"_ from the surrounding crowd.

She yawned and leaned back as Han kissed her cheeks.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for tonight." Han said as Leia leaned back on the bed, her baggy eyes closing as she lay on her back, drifting off to sleep. "Let's give her a little privacy."

"Okay." Rotta said as he took Jacen and Jaina by the hands and led them out. "Come on you two, your mom needs rest and its past your bedtime."

"Okay." Jacen said as he turned around and blew Leia a kiss. "Good night, mom!"

"I love you, mom!" Jaina called back as Leia smiled and blew a kiss back.

"And I love all of you." Leia said with a smile. "Rotta, Rystall, could you please look after our babies tonight?"

"Mom, we're not babies anymore!" Jaina said with a sigh as Leia giggled and hugged Han close.

"Sure thing, Leia." Rystall said as she looked at Rotta and grinned.

"Team babysitter, go!" Rotta said with a chuckle as he bumped Rystall with his tail, accidentally knocking the dancer on her butt as she giggled.

"Not so hard, you goof!" Rystall said as she jumped to her feet, walking down the hall as Rotta slithered after her. "Goodnight, you two!"

"Goodnight!" Leia and Han said in unison as the door was closed, leaving them alone in the dark with their new child.

The door was closed as Leia fed Anakin and then flopped down on the bed, feeling elated and loved, practically glowing with pride. Her tired postpartum body quivered as she leaned back with a crinkling noise, sitting on top of her icy diaper.

"We alone?" she asked as she rubbed Anakin's tummy with her hands.

"For the rest of tonight." Han said as he kissed Leia and gently lay her on the bed, massaging her stomach as his diapered wife moaned at the gentle touch. "Just relax and lay back. If you need changing, just wake me up."

She lay back and snuggled into Han as they heard their children giggling and bouncing on their beds as they were tucked in to sleep and laughing along with Rystall and Rotta's goofy jokes. Anakin yawned as Leia gently tucked him into his crib, letting their newborn son sleep as she walked over to the bed and lay down, the ice pack in her postpartum pad feeling so soothing while she relaxed and watched Han strip down to his skin, giggling and yawning as she stretched out in bed and tossed his clothes onto the bedpost.

"Goodnight, dear." Han said as he lay on the bed and spooned Leia, her diapered body fitting perfectly into his embrace.

"Goodnight you old pirate." She said as he kissed her ears, snuggling into her as she giggled. "Now do let go, I'm supposed to be resting! You'd think my wearing this diaper would turn you off."

"I don't care what you're wearing as long as you're the mother of our children." Han said as he squeezed the huge ice diaper, making her giggle. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing amazing." Leia said as she yawned and leaned against his chest. "Thank you so much for making me a mother again."

"Anything for you, your worship." Han said, making Leia giggle at the pet name for her.

She leaned into his chest and drifted off to sleep, her infantile position not bothering her in the slightest. Leia would no longer be sad, she would no longer be ashamed of herself, and she would accept help when she needed it. She would have to wake him to be changed, she accepted that. Sometimes, it was nice to give up control when she knew she had no choice, she accepted that. Leia would conquer her depression, her tiredness and her postpartum feeling of surrendering control. She had done so before and she would do so now.

"Goodnight, my handsome smuggler." Leia said as she kissed him goodnight.

She drifted off to sleep with her huge ice diaper crinkling, her husband holding her close and her baby in the crib. Leia knew she had a long way to go with postpartum depression and physical recovery, but she wasn't alone in this. She never had been.

"And I never will be…" she whispered to herself as she spooned into Han and held him close. "…thank you, Han. For being the father to our babies."

**D'aaaw! Please review, I want to hear how I did. This is my first time writing actual postpartum depression, and I'm not sure how accurate it is. My love goes out to my mother who had postpartum depression after she had me and was strong enough to get through it with a brave smile. Love you mom!**


End file.
